The Prisoner's Hold
by TheTragicLoneWolf
Summary: In honor of the trailer for 3x03, though I know its kind of late since the episode already aired but I had written this before the ep. premiered. And I love the twist I came up with. So, enjoy. Rated M cause you know, Clexa.
1. Chapter 1

**Lexa's POV** :

What feels like seconds upon being told Roan has been spotted in Polis, he enters my sight immediately, holding a prisoner by the fore arm.

 **Roan** : _Wanheda, as promised._

He then proceeds to toss this prisoner to the ground making the prisoner land on her knees. I know that this prisoner is a woman by the shape that she holds. The shape of her body, being so familiar to my eyes as well as so lovely.

I rise from my thrown as he pulls the prisoners cover from her head. The facial features that my eyes find makes me recall to when we first met, how beautifully breath taking she looked, still looks. She blinks a couple of times and then searches for what her keeper brought her to. Her eyes finally laying upon my figure.

 **Lexa:** _Hello, Clarke_

Clarke looked at me with those beautiful ocean blue eyes. Those eyes that I will forever fall for no matter how hard I try to resist. I could not look away, looking at her face more clearly I notice cuts and bruises. This immediately infuriates me, how dare anyone lay a finger on my Clarke. I recall that she was in Roans care for a time. I glare at Roan and before I could even put together the question of how Clarke got hurt my mouth did it for me.

 **Lexa:** _The deal was for you to bring her to me unharmed._

I keep my glare straight towards him. Realizing I might have slipped out my caring to much. But for the moment I do not care.

 **Roan:** _She didn't come easy._

I look back to The Sky Princess, who is now Wanheda, with pride. Clarke definitely still has her challenging personality.

 **Lexa:** _I expect not._

Clarke keeps her eyes on me. How I want to apologize for all that I have done to her, for hurting her but nothing else. My people always come first, I know Clarke understands that.

 **Roan:** _I have done my part, now do yours. Lift my banishment._

No respect just like his mother. How dare he try to demand me.

 **Lexa:** _I'm told your mothers army marches on Polis._

 **Roan:** _That has nothing to do with me. Honor our deal._

 **Lexa:** _I'll honor it when your queen honors my coalition._

I glare at him more intense this time and he smirks.

 **Lexa:** _Lock Prince Roan of Azgeda away._

Two guards listen to my command and come to take him away. He tries to fight but then just lets himself to be taken. I decide that Clarke and I need to have a word alone.

 **Titus:** _What of Wanheda?_

A voice asks behind me.

I raise both my hands signaling for Indra and the other to be dismissed.

 **Lexa** : _Leave us._

Both of them walk past me towards the door, Titus stops and looks back at me in questionably concerned look.

 **Lexa:** _You heard me._

He looks for one last second and exits behind Indra. The only people left in the room are Clarke, I and the other two guards near the door.

 **Lexa:** _Help her up._

I instruct the guards. They walk forward and pick her up by the arms. Clarke momentarily gets a bit frighten then settles noticing that she is only being lifted up nothing else. I walk forward reaching for the gag cloth she had around her, pulling it out of her mouth letting drop around her neck.

 **Lexa:** _I'm sorry..._

I say in part of the way Roan has treated her. Yet, I meant it more for it be an apology for leaving her at the mountain. I know an apology is nothing at this point but I want to her to know that I am truly sorry. As well for an future apology for not being able to show the real reason I was relieved Clarke was in my capital. Though my face does not show no signs of this, I know my eyes have a tendency of betraying me.

 **Lexa** : _...That it had to be this way. I did not want your head to fall into the hands of the Ice Queen._

I maintain eye contact for I need her to know this is important.

 **Lexa:** _War is brewing, Clarke. I need you._

I see her lunge forward, with her lips in almost a kiss form. Catching me of guard I do not react. A wetness lands on my forehead and then on to my eyes causing me to shut them.

Clarke just spit on my face.

As I open them, the two guards already have Clarke in their arms dragging her away.

 **Clarke:** _AGGGH! YOU BITCH!_

Iwipe the saliva off of my face with my wrist while seeing her trying to fight her way out of the hold.

 **Clarke:** _AGGH! YOU WANTED THE COMMANDER OF DEATH, YOU'VE GOT HER! AGHHH!_

My eyes immediately sadden on how she called herself that. And on how much hatred she now has for me. If I thought leaving her at mountain broke my heart into a million pieces, this just broke very single piece into billions more. I stare at Clarke for I cannot move nor say anything. For a moment I was in shock but now I know if I open my mouth a cry will come out instead of words.

 **Clarke:** _I'LL KILL YOU! AGGHH!_

She uses words as weapons. Having its intended impact, I can no longer look at her being dragged away from me. I turn away with whatever strength I have left in me that is not currently burning in pain. I head towards my balcony that my chambers obtain, which is located behind my throne. Hearing her screams of anger fade, I wipe my face once last time. I eagerly want to step into fresh air so I do not let these tears run down.

I do not deserve to cry. I don't even deserve Clarke to look upon on me. I know she will never forgive me, but war is brewing and I need her. Stepping on to the balcony my city comes into view on cue. Reminding why I put myself through torture of seeking Clarke. Polis, my capital, needs their commander. War is a country of will, there is no room for sympathy, if I am not willing to give up everything, I will have already lost. And if it means giving up the chance of Clarke ever forgiving myself, as much as I hate it, so be it. I am the Commander and I will not let the Ice Queen rule everything I have worked for. And I will definitely not let her have Wanheda, that will have to be over my dead body.

* * *

 _ **Later that night.**_

 ** _Lexa's POV:_**

 **Indra:** _Wanheda has requested for you._

I sigh, putting my knife back on the table next to my many others.

 **Lexa:** _Did she say why?_

 **Indra:** _No, heda. She did not._

 **Lexa:** _I will go alone. Only you are welcomed to stand outside of Clarkes camber doors as I speak to her. Is that understood?_

 **Indra:** _Yes, heda._

Indra leads the way to the camber, almost as mine, that Clarke is being held in. What would Wanheda want of me?


	2. Chapter 2

**Authors Note:** Sorry for any grammar mistakes, errors and misspelled words.

* * *

Before I enter to Clarkes cambers, I instruct for the two guards to be dismissed and let Indra guard the door for the time being.

 **Guards:** _Yes, heda._

After they leave my sight Indra looks at me.

 **Indra:** _Heda, I do not mean to insult your decision making on this but are you certain Wanheda won't try to kill you?_

 **Lexa:** _Indra._

I glare at her for a moment trying to indicate for her not to question my actions. She only then nods, not saying one more word.

 **Lexa:** _I will call out if needed but I highly doubt it will be necessary. Anything your ears hear does not leave your mouth, understood?_

 **Indra:** _Yes, heda._

I proceed to open the door, pushing through as I enter. It closes behind me with a thud and as the noise reaches my ears I am met with a knife to my throat along with lingering blue eyes.

This is the second time Clarke has caught me off guard. But I do not show any signs of fear nor I do intend to fight back. I see her hesitate almost as if she's fighting with herself on whether or not to put a slash through my neck. I stare at her intensely trying to make eye contact. But she does not look back, her eyes are focused on the knife pressed into me. I push myself forward more into the knife, indicating for her to get it over and done with if she's going to do this. She sees this and I see her features become confused and sadden. She proceeds to push me back with her arm that is now located on my chest which is connected to her wrist that holds the weapon of choice. All I can do is stare at her beautiful blue eyes and what I can see of her features. I follow her eyes as I notice they are no longer looking at the knife, also noticing that she has lighten the weight of pinning me. Her eyes are now looking directly onto my lips. A fire bursts within me that I have not felt since we first kissed. I could easily maneuver myself out of this hold but I stay for I do not know when I will ever have Clarke this close to me again. I try to make out the words that are her name but my mouth decides to stay shut. I fight against it and as I am about to say her name she throws the knife behind her making it land with a gently clang of a sound. Her hand falls on my chest as I try to follow the sound on where it could've of landed. I feel the heat of Clarke's stare starting to burn me. I look back towards her and am met with her eyes on my own now. Blue battles green. Both of us hold the stare of anger, despair, wanting, needing, missing.

 **Lexa:** _Clarke.._

I say such small that I know it came out as whisper that only she could hear.

 **Clarke:** _Lexa.._

She whispers too.

Lips suddenly touch mine, and my eyes shut instantly. Relaxing into these familiar lips that I've only ever kissed once a time ago. I deepened the kiss knowing she could pull back at any given moment. I enjoy it as much as I can for I do not expect for her to continue it any longer. To my surprise she deepened it even more which just sets off the fire within me more than ever before. I place my hands on her hips, pulling her forward on to me and she allows it gladly. I spin us around and push her back into the wall that was located not so far behind her. This causing a little room for air to be available but air is not what was needed, it was Clarke that I needed. I crash my lips on to her once more, kissing her in the most passionate way I could. Telling her that I love her through my lips.

Clarke then slightly pulls away making herself look up while trying to catch her breath. I take this chance to gently place a feather like kiss below her jaw line. This action causes her to let out a whimper, which makes me tighten my hold on her hips. I leave a trail of these kisses up until I get close to the heap of her neck. Feeling her wither under my touch in fumes me to suck on her pulse point. She moans lovely into my ear making me suck harder. I feel her hands move up towards my elbows and passing them, stopping midway on both upper muscles that my arms have obtained since I went into command. I bite down on the same spot that I was solely sucking on causing her to grip my arms, digging her nails into me. She moans once again, louder than the last. How this was music to my ears, and I was willing do anything to hear her moan again. I kiss my way down towards what was allowed of her breasts. My cheek meets the cloth from the piece of clothing Clarke was wearing. Not being able to go any further I suck on there as well. Leaving my mark to remind her I truly do want her. As I am about to move to the left to do the same to the other breast my neck is met with five fingers tips and a grip that left my right upper arm empty.

I look up instantly realizing that I am being choked. I cannot breathe nor move only stare surprisingly at Clarke. She then tightens her grip on my neck even more and spins us around to where my back was now against the wall. She stares at me intensely with what I call a death stare. Blue defeats green. I move and place my hand on her wrist to try to push it away at least a bit but she does not budge. She comes closer to me, inches from my lips and stares directly into my eyes.

 **Clarke:** _Love is weakness, heda._

She then let's go of the grip she had on my neck and steps back. I place my hand around my neck trying to catch my breath. When I catch it, I look at Clarke. Trying to recall what I did to deserve that. She just stares at me with a death stare, showing no emotion what so ever.

 **Clarke:** _Leave_.

She says sternly. She looks at my eyes once more with daggers and turns around to walk away towards to what seemed to be her personal quarter. I do not say anything but do what I was told. I become confused, angered, sadden and most of all hurt. I push both doors open and I am faced by a worried looked Indra.

 **Lexa:** _Make sure Wanheda does not leave her camber._

I order, trying to sound as commanded as I could but I know my voice failed me for it was shaken.

 **Indra:** _Yes, heda._

I walk fast out of Indra's sight and head towards my cambers. Replaying everything in my head, this is the third time Clarke has caught me off guard. What did I do to deserve this? Then I recall this could've been part of Clarke's pay back for when I left her at the mountain. My heart breaks at the thought of what just happened meant nothing for Clarke merely just to say "fuck you" to me. I deserved this. She was right on all counts to do this to me, especially in saying that love is weakness.

Clarke is surely _**my weakness**_ and My heart will forever be her **_prisoner._**


End file.
